1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drum funnel for a drum or vertical container and, more specifically, for a sealing drum funnel for a drum or vertical container holding hazardous waste.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,869 to Myers discloses a combined funnel and cap member which can be attached to containers for receiving waste fluid. The funnel assembly in the Myers patent allows for venting of the attached container and specifically avoids maintaining a seal between the cap and the funnel body. Additionally, the Myers patent is not adapted for sealing engagement with a drum funnel or similar type container.
As discussed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,751, the containment and removal of liquids contained within a drum such as, for example, a 55 gallon drum have proven to be somewhat burdensome and messy. The process becomes more dangerous when dealing with hazardous materials. 40 C.F.R. .sctn.264.173 sets forth the requirements for containers holding hazardous waste stating:
(a) A container holding hazardous waste must always be closed during storage, except when it is necessary to add or remove waste. PA1 (b) A container holding hazardous waste must not be opened, handled, or stored in a manner which may rupture the container or cause it to leak.
The object of the present invention is to provide a funnel for drums or other vertical containers which can be coupled to the drum and sealed while attached to the drum.